Bad Attitude
by Regal4Life
Summary: One-shot: Robin has had it with Regina's attitude! But what happens in her office when he surprises her and puts her in her place? Set in Storybrooke. OutlawQueen This is my first Smut. Please Review!


"Regina!"

Of course she heard him but she didn't care. She was livid with him. How dare he speak out against her during their meeting about what to do about Zelena.

"Regina!"

She continued to ignore him as she kept walking

"Regina!" Robin shouted for the millionth time as he rushed behind her. He was furious. Never in his life had he met such a stubborn woman. All he was trying to do was apologize. He truly hadn't meant to offend her but her plan was idiotic. She couldn't fight Zelena alone! Well he had no doubt that physically, she could do it, but something inside him didn't think it was a good idea. After their meeting with the Charmings, Robin had followed Regina after she had stormed out of Granny's and now she was almost to her office.

"Regina will you please stop!"

After she entered her office she slammed the door shut then locked it. Robin had made a last second sprint to try and catch her but he was not so lucky. But neither was she. Had she forgotten that he was an outlaw? Along with stealing, breaking and entering was no challenge for Robin. He spotted a hair pin on the floor and easily picked the lock, swinging the door open. As he met eyes with Regina he could see the fire in them.

"You have no right to be in here! Get out!" She screamed. She was running out of patience with this man. Why couldn't he just take a hint and leave her alone. It took everything inside Robin to keep himself calm. He kept reminding himself that he was the one who upset her in the first place.

"Regina." He sighed. "I just came to apologize but you have to understand I'm only looking out for your safety. You can't just go looking for the Wicked Witch and fight her alone. You could get yourself killed!"

"Oh? And what difference does it make to you? You and your group of disgusting criminals would probably kill me off yourselves the second you had the chance!"

That was it. The mere fact that she actually thought that he would hurt her caused him to loose it. He slammed the door and moved closer to her. He was invading her personal space but he didn't care.

"Gods woman! You'll never even begin to understand how much you irritate me."

"Excuse me! How much I irritate you? How dare you thief! You..."

She was interrupted by his lips covering hers. She was in shock. She tried to fight him off but he only backed her into the door and pinned her hands above her head. She continued to try and remove herself from his strong grasp but she slowly felt herself slipping away. Once he forced her mouth open with his tongue all she could do was moan into his mouth and relax into him. Once he pulled away his blue eyes made contact with her dark browns. All she could do was look at him in shock.

"You just don't get it do you? When are you going to realize how I feel about you?"

She had wanted this for a long time but wasn't sure if he felt the same way. Something deep down inside of her urged her to be honest but she ignored it and put her walls back up.

"I don't know, but I know exactly how I feel about you." Robin raised his eyebrows in question. "You disgust me."

Oh that was it. Robin was going to make her understand.

"Really?" With his free hand he hiked her short pencil skirt up around her waist. When she realized what he was doing she tried to stop him but failed. "I disgust you?" He stared directly into her eyes as he slipped his hand into her lace panties and immediately smirked at what he found. "Is that why your dripping wet?" Regina turned her head and blushed. She was so embarrassed but there was nothing she could do. He was just to sexy for words when he was angry. She was tiny and he was just so much stronger than she was.

Robin locked the door and Regina was caught off guard when he picked her up and slung her body over his shoulder walking over to the couch in her office. He threw her down on the couch and climbed over to capture her lips with his. He unbuttoned her blouse and threw it across the room after he had thrown her skirt somewhere. He looked her over, clad in only her matching black lace bra and panties. If only her attitude was as beautiful as her body, he thought. He hooked his fingers on both sides of her underwear and began sliding them down.

"Robin..." The word came out of her mouth but she really didn't want him to stop.

"Be quiet." He said sternly as he spread her legs and looked over her bare sex. He watched as she threw her head back and let out a breathy moan as he tasted her. She was sweet, he thought. She moved her hand down to rub her clit but he swatted her hand away. He covered her clit with his mouth and gently sucked. He smirked at the sight before him. He had her squirming and squealing under his touch. He continued to pleasure her but he wouldn't give her complete release. At least not yet. Right before she reached her peak he sat up and threw his shirt over his head. He then undid his belt and removed his pants and boxers in one swift motion. Regina's eyes fluttered open and judging by the look on her face, she was not pleased with the interruption.

"Come here." He motioned to his length. He watched as Regina sat up then bent over and didn't hesitate to wrap her lips around his length. He closed his eyes. He was in heaven. He softly weaved his fingers through her hair as her head bobbed up and down. She continued for a few more minutes until she decided she was finished.

"That was quite a performance for someone who disgusts you."

"Just shut up and fuck me." She spat.

"No."

Regina was immediately taken aback.

"What?"

Robin guided her onto his lap and she took the hint. She grabbed his length and slowly guided him inside of her. She couldn't help but let out a loud moan as she completely covered him. She hadn't had sex in a while and he was a lot bigger than she was used to. As much as it was a struggle for Robin, he remained still, allowing her time to get used to him. Once she was ready she arched her back and pushed him back into the couch. Robin was shocked. He had no idea the "Evil Queen" was this aggressive in bed. Or in their case, on the couch. Her hands slid over his muscular chest. The sight of his muscles made her even wetter. She roughly gripped his shoulders as she began to ride him.

Robin couldn't believe this was really happening. He watched as the gorgeous and now completely naked queen bounced up and down on his length. He unclasped her bra and it joined the other scattered clothes on the floor. He pinched and rubbed her hard nipples as he watched her full breasts bounce along with her movements. Her breathing was raged and her face was absolutely stunning. Her furrowed brow, closed eyes, and slightly open mouth only made it that harder for Robin to hold on. He lovingly caressed her entire body until both his hands ended up resting on her ass.

He listened to the melodies of her moans and screams until she could barely take it anymore and she rested her head on his shoulder. Robin winched when she bit his neck hard as she shook violently as she came. He lost himself and released inside of her at the feeling of her releasing all over his length. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, both breathing hard and trying to catch their breath. After a few minutes he hooked his arms under her legs and gently lifted her off of him, wincing when he finally slipped out of her. He rested her down right next to him. He kissed her cheek then got up and slid on his pants. He looked over at Regina and noticed the distressed look on her face then noticed a tear slide down her cheek. He sighed and picked up his shirt and moved to sit back down.

"Hey." He gave her a weary smile and pulled his shirt over her small body. He wiped her tears with his thumbs and drug her over to sit on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her sweaty temple. "What's wrong?"

"I can't do anything right." It was barely a whisper but he heard her.

"And why is that?"

"I like you Robin." She looked up at him with teary eyes. He smiled down at her. He couldn't help but chuckle at her distraught expression. Regina immediately took offense and anger washed over her.

"Why are you laughing? Nothing is funny!" Robin's smile immediately disappeared.

"See there you go again... and you wonder why most people don't like you." Regina felt like her heart had broken right then and there.

"I knew you didn't like me." Robin mentally kicked himself for what he had said.

"Regina..."

"Who could ever love the 'Evil Queen' right?" She asked as she began to move off of his lap but he held her in place.

"Regina I do like you. I just can't stand your attitude. I've been trying to connect with you for weeks but you're always pushing me away, insulting me, or treating me like some peasant." She lowered her head at his words because she knew they were true. It was just how she protected herself.

"I'm sorry."

"Regina if you want us to work which I want as well, then you need to drop this 'Evil Queen' act and treat me like a real person. I don't want a relationship with the 'Evil Queen'. I want a relationship with Regina because deep down she's truly a beautiful and amazing person." Regina just looked at him. She didn't know what to say. Robin leaned down and kissed her lips sweetly. She didn't have to say anything. All she had to do was understand.


End file.
